


Captivity of the Reason

by rndmnwierd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: A/B/O, Alternate Universe - Human, Cunnilingus, F/F, Knotting, Omegaverse, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 03:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15676680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmnwierd/pseuds/rndmnwierd
Summary: What can I say? This is just pure smut.An Omega invites an Alpha to spend Heat Week with her.





	Captivity of the Reason

They met at Steven’s fifteenth birthday party. 

It was a huge affair, half the town had come and they set up chairs and tables along the beach in front of his house. Lapis had bought Steven an art kit and Peridot bought him an obscure video game and they stood on the sidelines and watched him open it like appropriately proud people-who-were-not-related-to-Steven. 

“You must be an artist to have gotten him such a well thought out gift,” Peridot commented idly as they watched Steven respectfully tear through his other gifts.

Lapis turned to her in surprise, “And you must be an artist to recognize it.”

A proud smile was beamed her way when Peridot finally tore her gaze away from their friend, “I dabble in my spare time.”

They knew what the other was, they could smell it, and while that certainly helped them flirt, the two found they had a lot in common otherwise. They sat down at a far away table and lost themselves in conversation for hours, only speaking to others when they were approached first. When the sun began to set and the party ended, both were genuinely surprised by how much time they’d lost.

“We should exchange numbers,” Peridot said boldly, “I believe that keeping in touch will be mutually beneficial.”

“Mutually beneficial, huh?” Lapis smirked, the piercings on her face lending a dangerous glint to her expression that had Peridot flushing. “I agree, gimme your phone.” 

Peridot placed her phone eagerly in a tattooed hand, letting her eyes trace the ink up Lapis’s skin with not a little bit of hunger. Then that arm was around her shoulders, pulling her in, and Lapis was saying something about getting a profile picture for her contact.

They took two pictures, one with faces pressed together, making a silly expression into the camera for Peridot’s phone. The other, Lapis leaned in a gave Peridot a kiss on the cheek just before the shutter snapped, catching her pleased shock.

________________

They messaged near constantly after that, conversation never in short supply. Messages became phone calls, calls became outings, and they flirted around their attraction. Both knew it was there, both knew they wanted the other, but they held back, allowing that delicious anticipation to build.

Heat week began on a Sunday that fall. Lapis, who was self employed anyway, was prepared for a week mostly cooped up and listening to her neighbors getting it on twice as much as usual. Most places were all but shut down or running beta skeleton crews and the amount of pheromones in the air meant that even most alphas got to have a nice vacation. Beta vacation week was the week after and then it would be business as usual until the holiday season.

Lapis had just sprawled out on her couch for a Netflix marathon when her phone rang on the coffee table, a welcome but unexpected name lighting up on the screen. She leaned forward and snatched up her phone, leaning back against the arm rest as she pulled it to her ear.

“Yello?” She called casually, a smile spreading over her face at just the thought of who was on the other line.

“Hey, Lapis,” Came the familiar voice, obviously just as happy if the excitement in her tone was any indication. Lapis liked how charmingly honest Peridot could be without meaning to.

“Hey, Per, what’s up?”

“I was wondering if you wanted to hang out?” Peridot request made Lapis frown in confusion.

“Hang out? I thought you’d be battening down the hatches already.”

“I was, but I wanted to see you first.”

Lapis flushed; stars, how could Peridot be so cute? “I’d love to see you, but there’s hardly anything open right now. We could probably make it to that Italian place you like before they close early, if we hurry.”

“Actually…” Peridot paused and Lapis heard her take in a breath, “I was hoping you would come to my place. For the week.”

Lapis froze, the implications of the offer sending lightning straight down her groin, “Peridot, are you asking me to…?”

“Yes.” 

The response was immediate, firm, and arousing. Lapis nearly groaned, “Is that okay?” she managed, instead.

“If it’s okay with you,” Peridot said and Lapis heard a bit of uncertainty, “I want you to know that I don’t make this offer lightly. This is hardly my first heat and I don’t have trouble dealing with it on my own. I wouldn’t just ask any alpha to spend the week with me. I want to spend it with you and I want you to know that before I become a lust drunk mess.”

Lapis swallowed hard and palmed her now bulging shorts with her free hand, “I think I’m down for that.”

“Good,” Peridot’s voice took on a husky quality, “I’ll send you my address, can you get here in an hour?”

“Make it an hour and a half, I’ll swing by the store and pick up some extra food.”

Peridot chuckled, “Gifts of food? How scandalous.” They both chuckled, “Don’t keep me waiting too long or I’ll start without you.”

_______________

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Lapis, freshly showered and shaved and carrying a shopping bag and a backpack, knocked on the door to the address she was given. She heard Peridot’s voice from inside, indication acknowledgment, then the door was opened a few moments later. Lapis was hit hard by the pheromones Peridot was giving off, inhaling deeply as she allowed her eyes to take in the smaller woman’s appearance.

Her hair, normally wild and unruly, was hanging low and damp from a recent shower. Her green eyes were dark behind her normal glasses and she was wearing a silk robe that stopped mid thigh. Lapis didn’t think she was wearing anything underneath it and it made her feel a little overdressed in her bohemian skirt and top with her thick leather jacket on to ward off the chill of the season.

“Come in,” Peridot beckoned, stepping aside after having gotten her own fill of looking at Lapis, “We’ll put the groceries away and maybe put on a movie? To relax?” 

She’d sounded so confident on the phone, but now she seemed nervous and that made Lapis hesitate. “Are you still sure you want to do this? It’s going to be a lot harder to say no in the heat of the moment.”

“I’m positive,” Peridot replied and the strength of the conviction in her voice went a long way towards reassuring Lapis, “It’s just been a while. That’s why I’m nervous.”

“Okay,” She said simply, following Peridot farther into her home. She was lead to a kitchen and set the bag on the counter, reaching in and pulling out a few boxes and trying really hard not to feel embarrassed, “I... wasn’t sure if you had any, so I bought some condoms, too.”

Peridot flushed, “That’s a good idea. I do have some but I wasn’t sure what size you needed.”

They fell into silence as Peridot worked to put the groceries away, but it wasn’t awkward. No, it was filled with a pleasant sort of tension that made Lapis begin to harden in her panties. She shifted on her feet, “What kind of movie did you want to put in?”

“Oh, uh, action? Something we don't have to think too hard about and with explosions. I felt like that would help,” Peridot bent over and Lapis heard her struggling with a drawer in the bottom of the fridge. She paid that no mind, eyes trailing over Peridot’s backside hungrily. 

The robe was so thin and so fine that she could see with all certainty that there was nothing underneath. Lapis wondered if Peridot was as turned on as she was right now, if she’d been teasing herself by thinking of what they’d do when they were together while she waited for Lapis. 

Stars, she was so hard right now it was almost painful.

Peridot straightened and Lapis struggled to put her neutral expression back on her face, “Do you have somewhere I can leave my stuff?” 

“Yeah, you can put it in my bedroom,” Peridot replied, gesturing farther into the house, “I’ll show you.”

Lapis followed her down the hallway and into the master bedroom, taking in the queen sized bed that seemed too big for someone of Peridot’s stature to sleep in all alone. She wouldn’t be alone this week, that was for sure. Tearing her eyes away, Lapis examined the rest of the decor, an eclectic collection of technology and colors and posters and clutter that was all uniquely Peridot. She couldn’t help smiling.

“You have a nice room,” Lapis marched farther in, shedding her jacket and hearing Peridot suck in a breath as her halter top revealed most of the skin and tattoos of her back, “Why don’t you grab a towel and go put on the movie and I’ll be in there in just a minute?”

“A towel?” Peridot asked and Lapis looked at her over her shoulder with a smirk.

“It’ll probably come in handy.”

She could see the moment when realization hit Peridot because her face flushed and she gave another, tiny gasp. Lapis felt herself throb at the sound and was thankful her back was towards Peridot or else even her flowing skirt wouldn’t be able to hide her erection. Once Peridot was gone, Lapis sat down to untie her boots and set them neatly by the corner of the desk. She had to calm herself or else she wasn’t going to last long at this rate.

She tried a few breathing exercises to bring her libido back under control, shedding her bra from under her halter top, but leaving her panties on. By the time Lapis left Peridot’s room, she’d managed to go from dangerous aroused to only mildly so.

Finding the living room was easy, since they’d passed it to get to the hallway, so Lapis rounded the corner to find everything all set up and ready to go. There was even a towel, a box of condoms and a small bottle of lube neatly folded and set on the edge of the coffee table. Peridot looked up as she entered and smiled at her, making Lapis’s chest flutter.

Taking a seat next to Peridot on the couch, their shoulders just barely brushing, Lapis glanced up at the dvd menu playing out on the screen, “This is a good one.”

“It’s the special edition trilogy release,” Peridot explained, hitting play, “This will just play all of them in order.”

“I wasn’t crazy about two,” Lapis said, relaxing into the cushions as the opening music played, “But three really picked it back up.”

“I know! And three has the daughter in it and she kicks all kinds of ass!” Peridot grinned excitedly and Lapis found it infectious, “Honestly, that character was a sexual awakening for me.”

Lapis laughed, settling an arm around Peridot’s shoulders and letting the small woman tuck against her side, “Same. I was, like, fourteen when it came out and then I came out when I drew a sketch of her getting some solo love.”

“Ah, so teenage Lapis was also a deviant,” Peridot teased, snuggling into her arms more. Her hand came to rest on Lapis’s knee as she pulled her legs up onto the couch.

“Hey, you like me being a deviant,” Lapis let her hand run playfully down Peridot’s side, eliciting a shiver. They were usually this touchy, but with the effects of Peridot’s heat, each touch was starting to have a different meaning. Lapis’s hand again ran from Peridot’s shoulder, down her arm, fingertips trailing against her side until she met her hip and let it rest there.

The hand on Lapis’s knee squeezed, Peridot’s thumb rubbing little circles through the thin fabric of her skirt, “I do like it,” She confessed, voice low. “I have for a while.”

Lapis smiled, “I’ve felt the same,” Stars, they weren’t going to make it ten minutes into this movie.

“Why did we wait to long to do this?” Peridot asked, inching closer and closer.

“Because sometimes the anticipation is just as fun,” Lapis whispered, leaning in and closing the distance between them.

The first touch of their lips was electric. The heat enhanced arousal was so intense that they both moaned, Peridot tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Lapis felt herself throbbing with need, her panties the only thing keeping her cock from tenting her skirt as Peridot’s hand dragged slowly up her thigh. It skipped over her groin, but landed on her belly, exploring the dips and grooves of her muscles there.

Peridot’s hands were criminally soft and Lapis couldn’t help moaning, nipples tingling from the proximity of that hand to where she wanted it. She was content to let Peridot set the pace for now, reaching further down to fondle a full backside. Not to be outdone, Peridot finally reached all the way up and cupped Lapis through her halter, making her pull away from the kiss to gasp.

“No bra?” Peridot asked, breathless, shifting onto her knees so that she could put both hands on Lapis’s chest, thumbs swiping across hard nipples simultaneously.

“I took it off.” Lapis groaned, leaning back against the couch to let Peridot work on her as much as she liked. Her hand rested on the bare skin of Peridot’s lower thigh, rubbing encouragingly.

“Can you take this off, too?” Peridot tugged on the halter and Lapis reached up without preamble to pull the tie behind her neck free. Peridot pulled back with a sharp gasp, the top falling to reveal her chest fully, then Lapis reached behind herself to remove the rest of the material, tossing it aside carelessly.

“Better?” Lapis said teasingly as Peridot just gaped for a moment.

There was no verbal response, Peridot leaned in and warm wetness engulfed one of Lapis’s nipples, causing her to give a little, closed mouth cry. Peridot’s free hand came up to the other nipple, flicking, pinching, and tugging gently.

Without even realizing it, Peridot slowly began to climb into Lapis’s lap, kissing her way up her throat until they could lock lips again. Lapis reached up to help steady Peridot when she swung her leg to the other side of Lapis’s thigh. They broke from the kiss to moan when Peridot ground down against her bulge, the pleasure making Lapis throb dangerously.

“Holy shit,” Lapis gripped Peridot’s waist and held her still, “I can’t believe it, but I might be in some trouble if we keep going like this.”

Peridot chuckled, “I know that’s supposed to be a bad thing, but I would love to make you cum before we even get off your skirt.”

Lapsi groaned, “Fuck, Peridot, you have no right being this hot.”

Emboldened by that response, Peridot ground down onto Lapis’s lap, leaning forward to whisper in her ear, “Put your hands behind your back and scoot forward a bit.”

Complying immediately, Lapis shifted down in her seat, feeling her cock, still trapped by the fabric of her panties and, now, Peridot’s warmth, jerking eagerly. Peridot shifted her robe a bit and placed her bare, wet lips down on the bulge under Lapis’s skirt, grinding gently. Her wetness began to soak into the fabric, making it slick and sticky, and giving her a smoother ride with every pass. Peridot moaned whenever her clit rubbed against Lapis’s cock, but for Lapis, the whole experience had her trembling in pleasure.

She closed her eyes, gripping her forearms tightly behind her back as she let herself be swept away. Lapis gasped, eyes flying open, when she felt Peridot’s teeth scrape along the exposed skin of her throat at the same time curious hands found her breasts again. The added stimulation made her that much more vocal, moans coming louder, little curses and calls of Peridot’s name coming from her lips.

Her hips were grinding up erratically, seeking out pleasure with an instinctual rut, finding warm wetness through several layers of clothing. Lapis could feel Peridot breathing heavily against her skin, grinding down to meet every enthusiastic thrust. She was so close, she could feel that edge approaching and she couldn’t believe the position she was going to be in when it happened. She hadn’t cum in her pants since she was a teenager and yet, here she was, her first sexual experience with Peridot and that’s what the woman wanted her to do.

“Getting close?” Peridot murmured in her ear, voice ten kinds of sexy.

“Nnhmm,” Lapis managed to whine, beyond coherent words.

“Then cum,” Was the command, Peridot’s teeth sinking into her shoulder a moment later, sending pain and pleasure tingling through her.

It was just what she needed. Lapis gave a loud cry, hips arching up sharply as her orgasm crashed over her like a tsunami. Her cock strained and throbbed, cum spurting out in waves, soaking through her panties and her skirt, forming a spreading wet spot that Peridot had to lift up off of to avoid. Her hand came down to replace the lost pressure, stroking Lapis’s shaft to milk her through the aftershocks of her orgasm.

When her muscles finally relaxed, Lapis slumped bonelessly against the couch with a groan, Peridot crawling off her to lean against her side. Lapis had her eyes closed, so she didn’t know Peridot had moved until she felt a finger swiping through the wet spot on her skirt, making her jump. Lapis opened her eyes to see Peridot bringing her wet fingers to her mouth, tongue darting out to taste curiously.

“Fuck,” Lapis said succinctly, leaning over to kiss Peridot hard. “You have _no_ damn right to be so hot.”

Lapis broke the kiss before it could get too heated and stood up, pulling her skirt and panties down her hips. She gave a little shimmy for Peridot’s sake as she got a view of Lapis’s cock for the first time, soft for now, but hardly finished. Lapis reached out for the towel, taking one corner and carefully cleaning herself off.

When she was satisfied, she glanced up at Peridot and held out the towel, “Put this under you and lay back.”

Peridot complied, arranging her robe around her to keep her modesty, face covered in a fetching blush. Lapis placed one knee between her legs and leaned down to kiss her gently, “Hey, you still okay with this?”

Seeming to appreciate her gentle approach, Peridot smiled at her, “Yeah, still okay.”

Let them be soft and gentle now, because in a few days, they would be lucky to even remember to ask permission for all that the middle of heat could be intense. Lapis just hoped they had enough condoms to last them the week. She leaned down to kiss Peridot gently, slowly lowering her body to cover the smaller woman’s. She let Peridot take the lead, opening her mouth to admit an eager tongue, instead focusing on running her hands over the silk robe hiding a curvy body.

Lapis’s leg hung off the couch a little awkwardly, but she shifted more of her weight onto her elbow to compensate. The position sent her hip pressing firmly between Peridot’s legs, making her gasp into the kiss. Lapis pulled her head back, watching Peridot’s face with half lidded eyes as she arched up into the pressure.

“Tell me how you want me to make you feel good,” She whispered, feeling Peridot tremble underneath her.

“With your mouth, please,” She begged, hands coming up to rest on Lapis’s shoulders.

Lapis wasted no time in kissing her way down, sucking and biting at Peridot’s throat and collar bones, firm, but never enough to really mark. She reached between them to loosen the tie on Peridot’s robe, pulling it open inch by inch, covering the newly revealed skin with kisses and bites. By the time Lapis paused at Peridot’s breasts, the smaller woman was panting and moaning with need. 

Determined to take her time, Lapis kissed slowly from the center of Peridot’s chest to one nipple, taking it into her mouth. Her tongue lapped against it, running the flat over it slowly, then flicking over it rapidly. Peridot threaded her fingers in Lapis’s hair tightly, making her scalp tingle and arousal to shoot down her spine.

When she was content with the amount of attention that nipple had received, Lapis kissed her way to the other one. She lavished attention to it in the same manner, feeling Peridot’s hips jerk up against her in need. Already her cock was beginning to throb and grow, but Lapis ignored it for now and focused on giving Peridot as much pleasure as she could handle.

Her lips traveled lower, the robe opening wide to completely bare Peridot to her. Lapis looked down to take her in and nearly moaned; Peridot was almost completely shaven, save for a small strip in the middle. Lapis bit her lip and raised up to help pull the robe off Peridot’s shoulders, tossing it aside. Then she moved down the couch, settling with thick thighs propped on either side of her head.

Lapis was practically drooling at the sight in front of her. Bare, pink lips, swollen in arousal, dripping with wetness, just begging to be devoured. Lapis leaned in and drew her tongue up Peridot’s slit, gathering her slick on the tip of her tongue and swirling it around the throbbing clit. Peridot jumped and gave a cry and Lapis had to pin her hips down tightly in order to repeat the motion again. She carefully increased her speed, lingering longer and longer on Peridot’s clit with each pass.

Above her, Peridot was very vocal, not just moaning and crying out, although she was, but also offering praise and affection that sent tingles down Lapis’s spine and made her toes curl happily. Stars, Peridot was so cute; she had to wonder what she looked like or said when she finally came.

With that thought in mind, Lapis locked her lips around Peridot’s clit and sucked gently, reaching down with one hand to tease at her entrance with two fingers. The effect was immediate; Peridot arched and writhed, hips jerking towards Lapis desperately, her cries echoed loudly around the room. Then, as she got closer and closer to orgasm, her words fell to pleading, her hips began to tremble.

Lapis held the pressure constant, waiting and listening, until Peridot suddenly tensed and let out a gasping keen of her name. Wetness gushed over Lapis’s fingers and the clit in her mouth began throbbing wildly. She pulled back a bit, pressing the flat of her tongue against it and holding it there so that she didn’t over stimulate Peridot.

After a long moment, Peridot groaned and relaxed and Lapis crawled up to lay half on top of her to hold her.

“Holy smokes.” Peridot panted and Lapis chuckled, kissing her on the forehead.

She looked down and blinked in surprise by how huge Peridot’s pupils were. The other woman was looking up at her hungrily and Lapis realized that the first tinges of heat were hitting her hard. “Ready for another round?” 

Peridot nodded, “Are you?”

“Lemme just slide on a condom.” Lapis said, sitting up and reaching for the box and a small bottle of lube. She arched up on her knees, looking down at herself as she lubed up her shaft, rolled the condom on, and the added more lube on top. She glanced up to find Peridot watching her with half lidded eyes and her cock jumped at the attention.

“Come here,” Peridot beckoned hungrily and Lapis could do nothing except comply.

She turned and met Peridot halfway in a passionate kiss, letting the smaller woman drag her down to lay on top. Peridot’s legs wrapped around Lapis’s waist, hips arching up to grind against Lapis’s cock. Both women groaned as the hard shaft glided against wet heat and Lapis rocked her hips over and over again to repeat the sensation.

“Lapis, please,” Peridot begged, “I can’t take it, I need you inside me.”

Swallowing hard, Lapis contemplated her options. On the one hand, she would love to keep teasing Peridot, to keep up the delicious torture that was going on right now. The kind that made her cock throb and her toes curl and tingles to run up and down her spine. On the other hand, she wanted to do whatever Peridot asked.

Lapis leaned down to kiss Peridot, pulling her hips back and lining her tip up against Peridot’s entrance. They both groaned as she pushed forward, sinking easily in, Peridot’s tight muscles squeezing her pleasantly. By the time Lapis had hilted inside, both women were trembling with need and it was apparent they were not going to last long.

“Hard and fast,” Peridot demanded, clutching onto Lapis’s shoulders and lifting her legs higher.

Lapis smiled, “So bossy.”

What else could she do, except oblige?

Bracing her arms under Peridot’s shoulders, Lapis pulled her hips back and then drove them forward, as hard and as fast as she felt comfortable doing. Each time she hilted, Peridot would let out a strangled moan that was echoed by one of Lapis’s own. A feeling began to come over Lapis, a possessive feeling that only increased when Peridot started to rake her fingernails slowly down the flesh of her back. 

She wanted to bite, to mark, to claim Peridot as her’s, her omega, her lover. Her knot swelled with the need to bury deep, her cock pulsing with the want to breed. She barely stopped herself from sinking her teeth right into the tempting flesh at her lips. She wanted to make Peridot cum harder than any orgasm she’d ever had, she wanted to ruin her for other lovers, ruin her for even masturbation. 

Lapis shifted onto one arm, slipping the other down between them, her hand seeking out Peridot’s clit. She ground her thumb down on the little nub, rubbing in rough circles, listening to Peridot’s cries increase to a volume that made her ears ring. Without warning, Peridot clamped down hard on Lapis’s cock, shuddering in orgasm.

Surprised, but pleased, Lapis didn’t let up, continuing to pound as hard as she could, thumb still rubbing against a sensitive clit. Peridot started to shake, nails digging hard into Lapis’s back, legs locking around her waist.

“I can’t, I can’t,” She moaned, still pulling Lapis towards her, “It’s too much, I’m gonna, I’m gonna-!” There was a gush of wetness and Peridot went silent, her muscles clenching again in orgasm.

“One more,” Lapis begged, keeping her pace, even as Peridot shook her head, “One more, you can do it, I’m so close.”

“Fuck, Lapis, Lapis, Lapis,” Peridot chanted breathlessly, “Bite me, mark me, claim me, ah!”

That was all the encouragement that Lapis needed to hear to dip her head down and sink her teeth into Peridot’s shoulder. She got such a rush of pleasure from it that she couldn’t help pushing forward hard and sinking her knot into Peridot mercilessly. They both groaned loudly and Peridot shuddered again, muscles squeezing down on Lapis’s most sensitive part helplessly as another orgasm crashed against her.

Lapis followed just a moment later, trembling and throbbing as she emptied herself as deep inside Peridot as she could go. For a moment, she nearly forgot about the condom and felt a flash of panic take over, jolting her from her euphoria and causing her hips to jerk back.

“Ah!” They both cried out when Lapis’s still inflated knot tugged against them.

“Sorry, sorry,” Lapis soothed, laying back down and kissing Peridot’s forehead. “You okay?”

“That was amazing,” Peridot mumbled woozily, “I’m so glad I asked you to come over.”

Lapis chuckled and snuggled against the top of Peridot’s head, “Me, too. I wasn’t too rough, was I?” She looked down at the purpling bite mark on Peridot’s shoulder.

“No, it was perfect,” Peridot hastened to reassure. Then hesitantly asked, “Are you okay? I kind of asked you to mark me without talking about it first.”

“Yeah, I’m okay. I wanted to,” Lapis reached up to brushed her thumb over the mark, feeling Peridot’s whole body shiver at just the touch.

“I mean, of course you did, every alpha wants to mark in the middle of heat sex. That’s a natural reaction. But,” Peridot paused, looking uncertain, and Lapis felt her chest clench, “I wanted you to claim me and I didn’t tell you that before we got caught up in everything. If that’s not something you want, I won’t ask you to do it again.”

Lapis hummed, then leaned down and began to suck and bite little bruises into the side of Peridot’s neck until she let out a moan and relaxed. “I want to claim you, too,” Lapis said quietly, pulling back to look into wide, green eyes, “We’ve danced around this long enough, I think.”

“So, can I ask you to do it again?” Peridot breathed out, voice trembling with pleasure.

“Only if I can ask you to do the same,” Lapis countered, a small grin on her face. 

Peridot’s eyes lit up in delight, “You’d be okay with that? As an alpha?”

“Yeah. I want everyone to know I’m taken, too,” Lapis barely got her words out before Peridot was surging up to kiss her enthusiastically. “Come now,” Lapis laughed, “If we want to get off this couch sometime today, you can’t be kissing me like that.”

“I’m okay with that,” Peridot grinned, before pulling Lapis into another, deeper kiss.


End file.
